One Way
by WriterRen
Summary: Bella must walk a path where every step determines the future of those she loves. When Renee arrives at Bella's wedding with some unexpected news, Bella hesitates speeding her transformation. But the Volturi are merciless. Formarly titled The Only Road.
1. Looking Back

The Only Road, Despite All Forks

_Foreward: _

"_That had always been my way though. Making decisions was the painful part for me, the part I agonized over. But once the decision was made, I simply followed through usually with the relief that the choice was made. Sometimes that decision was tainted with despair...My decision was made. It did me no good to waste time agonizing over the outcome."- Twilight (page 140 and 430) _

_Does true love out weigh the relationships of her mortal life? The events of Bella's youth have led her to believe it does, and so despite the heartache of these loses, she is pursuing something she knew would cause her heart to ache more and longer without. But just as a series of events led her to this point, will a new series of events cause her to waver on her path? She won't go back, but can she bring herself to move forward? There is only one road. _

**Summary: Bella has happy news all around. She is marrying the man (or rather, vampire) of her dreams. Alice is a decorating maniac (and that is a good thing), Charlie is behaving, and no evil creatures have come knocking on her front door. Her mother, Renee is actually pleased with her daughter's marriage- and is smiling with some good news of her own. But alas, nothing is ever perfect in Forks (or there would be no Breaking Dawn in the works). Please leave suggestions, comments, or just let me know you read it. The direction of the story, right now, is vague, and so if you have ideas, let me know. Please tell me if I should continue the story or just wrap it up in a few chapters. **

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Looking Back

I could not help but look back. I knew what I was giving up, what I was leaving behind. Though I did not regret my decision, I regretted, pined for, and wept for the sacrifices that accompanied it. I sympathized with Lot's wife from the Bible, who was turned to salt for turning to look at her forsaken city. Despite all the dark days spent in Sodom and Gomorra, how could she not have longed for her familiar home, her friends, her _life_ there in the city? How does one ignore the sound and sight of everything common, solid in its routine, special in its simplicity, burning to oblivion? How does anyone walk, run from their established home without glancing back? Is it possible to so bravely face an uncertain future, to trust in one unseen force so greatly, despite all hesitation? Without regretting what was lost? Without question or fear?

I braced myself for a flash of lightning, for the earth to shake- some undeniable, inexplicable sign to tell me not to look back. That, at least, might ease the intense, devastating urge I felt to rush into the dark water and race towards things behind me. I envied every hero in that moment who had bravely gone forward, rushed with joy into the unknown. The rain continued falling in heavy sheets around the racing silver Volvo. Vaguely, the familiar sound of the slowly rotating window-wipers mingled with the equally generic thump of a thousand droplets in my ears. But my mind was far, far distant from my body.

Part of me, the mortal me, lay in sunny Phoenix, place of my childhood. A small part was on a plane from Florida with my mother, Renee, and Phil. Another chunk was with Charlie in my long unchanged bedroom, hearing the lullaby of the rain and the local sports channel, strangely harmonized. A piece of my heart was lost beyond the trees and wind and rain, residing in La Push…a large part of it lay in the tormented dark eyes of Jacob, that piece broken and useless. It was not likely even he, the great mechanic, could put that un-repairable, busted part to any use.

My heart broke more with each new beat, fragments scattering, cutting and stabbing at my lungs. My soul was divided, half left lost in the timeless woods of Forks. But it didn't matter. Soon my heart would cease to beat, and then this pain that came with each breath would end. If it did not, I would simply stop breathing. Vampires don't need oxygen.

I twisted the glinting ring on my finger nervously, nausea rising in my throat. My stomach churned uneasily. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I thought. The word played like broken record in my head. Tomorrow…tomorrow was my wedding day. The day my clock ran out. For so long my eyes had watched the sand in the hourglass, slowly, ever so slowly trickling down. Impatiently my brown orbs had silently pleaded with tiny grains to drain faster. And they had obliged, suddenly to my dismay.

Most of me pulsed with excitement at the prospect of what this meant. By fulfilling my promise, Edward would comply with what he had in turn promised me. We had struck a deal and tomorrow we signed the contract. The marriage contract. And that Cullen, vampire or no, would uphold everything our bargain entailed- both what was written and what was read between the lines. Or else I'd never say 'I do.' No. His butterscotch eyes would not sway _this _decision.

Edward noted my silence with a frown. Despite that he could not hear my thoughts, he knew them. Lying wasn't an option. He would see right through that. I decided the excuse of pre-wedding jitters would do. It was true enough. It was true…just not the whole truth. Still, it was best to remain silent until an answer was required. My lips did not always understand not to repeat my thoughts. The rapid acceleration of the Volvo had not phased me in my trance-like state. Surprising. What's more, Edward did not question my silence.

The blaring headlights of my fiancé's car illuminated the large, ancient white mansion of the Cullen family, revealing the countless raindrops pelting the night earth. This was my new home with my new family, starting the next day. It was also the last familiar thing I would see with human eyes. An involuntary shudder seized me, courtesy of the unseasonably cold summer weather. What could it be but the icy rain?

I ran through the pelting water to the haven of the old front porch. In a wave of motion, the double doors flew open and six inhumanly beautiful faces appeared.

"Bella!" Esme greeted in her warm, melodic voice gathering me in her cold arms. Next I was passed to another figure, larger and more aggressive.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett enthusiastically said, lifting my feet off the ground in a back-breaking hug. Rosalie smiled from behind her husband, her chime-like voice warning him not to break me.

The earth shook slightly as Edward's burliest brother let go. Jasper nodded towards me in greeting, his arms placed across his chest as he leaned along the wall. If I did not know him well, I would take his distance and lack of speech for rudeness. Instead, I was relieved to see his eyes showed no trace of being black with thirst. The house would be filled with many blood-filled humans the next day, and I had not forgotten Jasper's struggle with craving.

Alice, with unparalleled poise, sped forward and hugged me, kissing my cheek. Her shining white teeth curved up into a perfect smile, illuminating her pale, radiant face. She was bouncing with excitement, anticipating the next day more than I. The house was strewn with elaborate ornaments, flowers curving the lengthy banister. She glowed proudly as I surveyed her handiwork. I smiled back, despite the growing churning of my stomach and the quivering of my body.

"Bella, tomorrow is going to be so fantastic!" Alice enthused. "I've gotten calls from everyone who is coming! Renee left a message. She was so sorry to miss the rehearsal, but her flight was delayed. Don't worry, she'll be here, though," she assured me, tapping her index finger to her cranium.

I didn't need Alice's vision to know my mother would be coming. I needed to know what her reaction would be. The image of Renee or, perhaps more possibly, Charlie, standing up and loudly objecting at the designated time was too real a likelihood for comfort. My mother disapproved of young marriage. Strongly. My father disapproved of Edward. Edward told me Charlie still suspected this was a shotgun wedding, despite my many loud protests that I was_ not pregnant. _

"Doesn't mean it won't be some kind of shotgun marriage," Charlie had mumbled in response. "I _am _authorized…" I could envision my father leading me down the aisle, his pistol in his hand. He didn't know a bullet was useless on this groom.

* * *

Alice's clear, fussing voice rang throughout the house from downstairs, telling her brothers, her sister, her father, and her mother how to arrange the final pieces for the wedding. Including Edward. My matron of honor was on a decorating rampage, taking prisoners and working them relentlessly until perfection was achieved. She could put her Civil War Commander husband, Jasper, to shame. All those years training new vampires could not compare to the struggle of being in the army of Alice. I felt a surge of pity for Jasper. No doubt he was her commanding officer. 

I closed my eyes and attempted slumber, lying in my large bed. It was the only bed in the house for the only being who required rest. That would change soon, I thought smiling. I turned on my side and felt something jab my wrist. I placed my hand atop my pillow, gazing wearily at the heart-shaped diamond attached to my arm. My breath held in my throat at what lay at the other end. No tears came to my eyes as I traced the features of the small wooden wolf charm. Edward was right. This was part of me, but a part I had willingly forfeited. Jacob loved the human me, so I had resolved to leave that part of me with him.

I controlled my emotions remembering Jasper just downstairs, intone to my every feeling. I resolved that any hesitation would vanish tomorrow when I saw Edward standing at the alter, just as it had in Italy. So why was there still a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow? What was the foreboding feeling, this intuition that would not leave me be? I shoved all thoughts aside, refusing to worry and determined to sleep. Alice had not foreseen anything bad.

All my distractions lay thrown on the side of the road. I had started down a path the day I decided to be with Edward. For better or for worse I was treading this trail. If my judgment had been poor in making this decision, so be it. It was one flaw I was aware of, my stubbornness. Many mishaps- and many downright deadly things- occurred because I was closed minded. No more. When the sun next rose, it would be rising on my new life. This was something in my power to do. To give my family and my friends closure before I left. Life had led me here, and now I would walk with It once more before releasing Its guiding hand and setting forth with another. This time with a band on my finger identical to my partner's.

* * *

**A/N There it is, the first chapter of my first Twilight story. Oddly, this is the very type of story I swore I would **_**never **_**do. My typical philosophy is leave it up to the original author to write the next book. But just as Stephenie says her characters speak to her, she has no control of her plot, this came to me. ****Bella insisted on having her say! I suppose the Cullens knew I had grown rather distant and displeased with them since my reading New Moon and were determined to redeem themselves. Well they have. The reason for the excerpt in the beginning from Twilight is simple. It inspired the whole story. From the instant I read those words I knew they were VERY important to the outcome of the story. As in Key Word important. To me, Stephenie should have highlighted them with neon-green magic marker. Review and let me know if I should continue, or heck, just tell me if it downright sucks. Any ideas you have, let me know!**


	2. Road Block

Chapter Two: Road Block

Chapter Two: Road Block

I clenched my jaw, biting as fiercely into my lip as possible without drawing blood as my ribs were contracted further and further. Alice tugged with her unbelievable strength at the tie of my wedding gown, determined to drain the air from my body in attempt to make the ribbon relentlessly held in place. Her quick white hands molded the white lace into a dozen elaborate loops until my lower back resembled a Christmas bow.

I surveyed the back of my dream dress taking in the high collar and elegant lace design. I then looked down at the front of my garment, sticking my foot out from beneath the sweeping skirt. I scowled, rotating my foot and taking in every detail of the pointy pearl-laced slipper. The heels were dangerously high, increasing my already probable chance of tripping, rather than walking, down the aisle. And those sharp toes looked all too capable of shredding the fragile material of my gown. I cringed, the sound of the ripping skirt due to those evil shoes already crystal clear in my mind.

"Huh," Alice huffed impatiently. "Will you stop? _Nothing _bad is going to happen. I would be the first to know if something was likely to go wrong. This is your wedding day, Bella. Try to be positive."

I tried to smile, but those shoes screamed disaster to me. I could hear them contemplating the best way to make me fall face flat on the floor like the clumsy bride I was. Alice sighed again, shaking her head and walking to the corner of her endless closet. She returned with a box under her arm and stooped to free me of the menaces on my feet.

"Here," she said revealing a pair of white flats. I heaved a great breath of relief. "Better?" she asked as I slipped on the shoes.

"Yes," I replied, glowing. These shoes were not only flat but had _backs_ to them. I could truly smile now, turning my mind to things other than deadly shoes. I thought of Edward, dashing as ever, standing in his tux at the front of the grand living room, my mind turning to mush at just the mental image. Despite the countless people Alice had invited, an in-home wedding was still easily achievable in the Cullen's mansion. It was surely larger than the local church.

Dozens of feet thumped on the lower floor, echoing off the walls of Alice's closet. I gulped; my smile vanished as my throat closed. How many people had my friend invited? The entire senior class, the whole school, perhaps the _entire town? _The whole state attending my wedding did not seem like an unlikely extreme. I remembered my "small" graduation party with terror. The doorbell rang for the thirtieth time that minute causing my heartbeat to escalate. Queen Elizabeth was greeting the governor with warm regards to the president, the only political leader absent on account of a state emergency, I guessed. Jessica Stanly was probably making small talk with Her Majesty, sending the old woman into shock with her endless information.

My legs quaked and quivered feeling solid as jell-o. Suddenly even the flats seemed a dangerous enemy in the war of the wedding march. I collapsed unto the stool used for arranging the ends of my dress; images of the large crowd, the dozens, maybe hundreds of eyes that would see me screw up made my stomach lurch. My legs, in spite of their trembling begged to run. I didn't move. Alice patted my shoulder in assurance. She closed her eyes in concentration, her features meditative, peaceful as if in slumber. Her golden eyes flashed open, pearl-white teeth curving up.

"Today will be the happiest day of your life, Bella. You have _many _reasons to be joyful today. Ah, and speaking of…" Alice opened the door, leaving the visitor at the other end's fist daggling in the air, having never reached the door to knock.

"Mom!" I screamed enthusiastically. My mother's presence ceased the knocking of my knees and the quivering of my hands. "Mom!" I enthused, knocking the stole aside in my haste to embrace Renee.

"Bella! My baby!" she cried, the tears already flowing down her cheeks. My arms wound around her tightly, but I found that my abdomen did not reach hers as in a usual hug. My mother's belly had an odd curve to it. _That's odd,___I thought. Renee was obsessed with dieting. And then it registered in my frenzied brain. My mother wasn't gaining weight, at least not in the usual way of eating one too many Little Debbie's snacks.

"Mom!" I shouted trice, this time gasping in disbelief. My mouth was agape, my bulging eyes fixated with Renee's bulging stomach. "Are…you can't be?"

She smiled, glowing with pride and her usual excitement at revealing a secret.

"I'm pregnant! My baby's all grown up and getting married, and I'm having another little baby!" she yelled, tears of every kind ascending her un-sunned skin. "Oh, just think Bella. Your sibling and your kids will be nearly the same age. Not that I expect to be made a grandmother at the age of thirty-eight." She stared at my stomach with the same suspicions Charlie had first had when I announced my engagement, as if expecting mine to be the mirror image of her own.

I couldn't think of anything to say. So my mouth just hung open as my sobbing mother (and mother-to-be) hugged me again. Alice grinned in amusement, watching the instant replay of her vision.

**A/N Another short chapter, but I felt the quality of this was better than the first chapter. Thank you for my reviews on the first chapter! I get depressed without feedback…so keep R & R –ing! This is called Road Block because Bella's plans have just encountered a road block, and she will have to slow her speed. **


End file.
